


Zodiac

by TheLarryDiaries



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Serial Killer!Harry, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Zodiac Killer - AU, detective!Liam, detective!Niall, detective!zayn, engaged!larry, serial killer!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryDiaries/pseuds/TheLarryDiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinnly based on the Zodiac Killer:</p><p>Love can do horrible things to good people, create secrets in a seemingly perfect relationship. Jealousy is a funny way to show you care, but it's also dangerous. Don't cross Louis or Harry. They will come after you.</p><p>Funny thing is, neither know of the other's true intentions. But what happens when they find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one as a draft forever. I finally get to post it! I was watching an episode of Criminal minds on this and it just cane to me! Oh, and this is a really different time zone for me because I live in Texas and I'm in California for vacation. Sorry!!!

Harry smiled down at the cross circle in satisfaction. /Just like Zodiac's./ he thought to himself. It was perfect, his note was an exact replica of the actual Zodiac killer's, mispelling and all. He knew the real problem of this case had nothing to do with wanting slaves in his afterlife, but these will confuse investigators. Everything was just perfect.

"This is what happens when you touch my boyfriend's bum." He spat at the lifeless body. All he could do his snicker at the corpse and climbed out the window, leaving the 'evidence' where he placed it. /This is brilliant./

~The Next Day~

"Hazza? Did you here about the murder last night? I think it was that guy from the pub."

"The one that so awfully flirted with you and grabbed your bum?" Harry tried to play it coyly. /Of course it was that one!/ He thought bitterly.

"That's the one. God, that's scary. This means the killer could be in London. What if he gets one of us?"

"I seriously don't think that will happen, but we'll have to be careful just in case." It's true, Harry would never kill himself, and he'd never hurt a hair on Louis' head.

"You really think we'll be safe?"

"I'll risk my life for you if it comes to that." Louis chuckled and shuffled across the living room to wrap his arms around his lover's neck.

"You really would do anything for me like you promised?"

"S'why you've got that ring on your finger, isn't it?" Louis sighed and admired the symbol of engagement Harry had spent what seemed like a lifetime on designing. It was a simple ring, but it was absolutely perfect for him. One large diamond between two smaller stones- and amethyst and a blue topaz- then the rest of the platinum ring was embezzled with even tinier diamonds. Their birthstones contrasted perfectly with the diamonds. Wearing the ring made Louis feel like Harry was with him, even when he physically wasn't.

"You really went all out," Louis frowned, running his thumb around the band. "I can't get the murder off my mind."

"Don't worry about it, Lou. Let's just try not to piss anyone off, yeah? I think that's our best option."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Can we, erm, stay in tonight? I'm still kinda skeptic about leaving."

"Anything for you, princess. Do you want me make you some tea?" Louis nodded before pecking Harry's lips. He smirked down at him and squeezed his bum whilst growling, "Mine."

~ ~ ~

"Here it says, 'The killer of Joseph Moseley drew a cross circle similar to that of the Zodiac Killer with a black felt tip pen. Also similar to the Zodiac's.'" Louis frowned. Harry huffed, rubbing Louis' sides the way he knew he liked it.

"Lou, put that God forsaken iPad away and cuddle with me."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, putting the tablet on it's dock. "I'm just scared. What if the killer comes here?" /The killer's already here, darling./ He thought somewhat half-heartedly.

"I made sure all of our locks are secure. The windows, as well. If the killer comes, he'll have a hard time. And you know I'll protect you. Please cuddle with me." Harry pleaded. He's good. He knows he's good. He feels shameful for lying to his beloved Louis, but he can't tell him he plots to kill anyone he finds a threat. That will destroy their relationship.

"Ok. But only because I love you." Louis settled into the comforter and cuddled into Harry's radiating body heat.

"I've got you, baby. You're safe with me." Harry whispered before drifting to sleep with Louis. By his side. /No one's gonna tear us apart./


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ashton, Luke, Niall, Zayn, and another minor character to hate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been reading a few Lashton fics and they are adorable. My main issue is that half of them contain schizophrenia and/or self harm. See, like car accidents, I feel that schizophrenia is way over done. What about schizoid or another mental disorder? Oh, and the self harm puts me in a down mood and it doesn't help that I have moderate to severe bipolar disorder.
> 
> ~And Lashton shippers are also incredibly generous with their kudos. ;)~

"Come to the park with me, Lou." Harry frowned, trying his best the pry Louis off the bed. He always got like this. Generally, Louis was agoraphobic. He didn't fancy the idea of being in an open space full of people he doesn't know. Especially since the killer may be out there. Harry knew he'd have to pay the price for this. But as long as the arrogant brutes keep away from his Louis, he's willing to pay all he's got.

"I can't, love. There are untrustworthy people there!" Harry groaned. He'd kept his promise and let them stay in yesterday, but today is a new day and he really wanted to feed the ducks.

"Louis, you weren't like this in UNI."

"Because I had lessons with over half the students there!"

"Louis, you'll be with me the whole time. You trust me, yeah? Just stay by my side and you'll be ok."

"Harry, can't we feed the ducks after the killer is caught?" Louis, we have to go out sometime. We can't stay indoors all the time."

"But, I-"

"Louis, please come with me. I don't want to stay here, but I don't want you to stay home alone."

"Harry-"

"Here me out, yeah? We'll be together at all times. Just an hour of feeding ducks and getting some lunch. Is that too much to ask?"

"I guess not," Louis nodded sadly, releasing the bed frame. "And you won't leave my side?"

"I won't."

~ ~ ~

Harry left his side. But in his defense, a duck had stolen the loaf they bought at the bakery and he insisted that all ducks deserved a fair amount. Louis just stood there, watching his fiancé act like an idiot, chasing ducks until he finally managed to get the loaf back.

That's when a problem occurred. You see, it's no lie that both men are undeniably attractive. Louis attracts the brutish men they come across, and Harry attracts the slutty- in Louis' case- women.

But anyone can agree this girl was a whore, wearing short shorts and an overly cropped crop top. And was that a thong peaking out? And her caked up makeup. Did he mention her clearly fake boobs were peering out of her crop top? And the way she walked, chewing her gum obnoxiously and trying to make her arse look more visible. /Clearly, having it hang out of your shorts isn't enough./ Louis grimaced.

She tapped on Harry's shoulder, he turned around and smiled a friendly smile. Louis could faintly hear her voice- annoying and shrill- rolling his eyes. She twirled her bleached hair around a dainty finger, batting her eyes in, according to Louis, what she thought was flirtatious.

Louis decided he should go break it to the slut-faced hoebag that Harry was taken and, most importantly, gay. He sashayed to the girl and Harry, getting a view of her. She wasn't on Louis' good side right now because she was asking Harry if he'd fancy a night in a hotel room. Before he could answer, Louis appeared right by them.

"Harry, may I have the loaf?" He smiled sweetly, though Harry knew he was pissed.

"Erm, hi, Lou. I have it right-"

"Get out of here. I'm working on something here." The girl snapped. Louis rolled his eyes and brought his hands over his hips.

"Sorry sweetheart but he's not interested."

"I'm sorry. Did I not just say to scram?"

"And did I not just say he's not interested? Go mess with someone else's fiancé. Mine's off limits." With that, the girl's eyes widened as Harry threw an arm over Louis' shoulders and planted a purposely sloppy kiss onto his lips. Louis glared at her and walked away with Harry, making sure he 'casually' flaunted his ring.

"Proud of you, babe. I swear, you're getting better and better at getting snippy with people."

"Only because I love you." Louis hummed, taking the bread from his fiancé's hand and tearing a piece off. They sat down on the bench they were on before and proceeded to feed the ducks, even the greedy one that had Harry chase around.

~ ~ ~

"Look." Louis grimaced, staring at the same girl who tried to chat Harry up. Only this time, she had grabby hands for some brute wearing a bandana around his head. He was tall, had a deep set of dimples, his hair was curly, and he wore a band t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. /Kinda reminds me of Harry./ He thought. Except this guy's hair wasn't a chocolatey brown. It was much lighter.

Louis also turned to see a boy right behind the bloke. He was about the same height as the other, but much more lean. His hair was blond and put in a side quiff Louis found attractive and stylish. He had something dark on his lip, but Louis couldn't make out what it was. He had black skinny jeans on as well, and an opened red plaid button down over a black band tee. Louis also noted the very discouraged facial expression he had.

"He doesn't look to happy about that." Harry sighed. He was focusing on the blond, realizing that he was probably in the same position Louis was in earlier.

"He isn't. Someone's gotta set that bitch straight. I'm not gonna sit here watch that poor thing watch his boyfriend be hit on. Harry, hold my bread, I'm going over there." Before Harry could object, Louis shoved the loaf of bread at his chest and stomped over to the slutty horror he had to deal with for the second time today.

"That bandana looks so sexy on you." She giggled, twirling her hair around her finger like she did with Harry. Louis rolled his eyes and cut the brutish one off.

"You just don't stop, do you?" He laughed, anger dripping with it. She raised an eyebrow an scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're with him, too. Your fiancé wouldn't appreciate that, wouldn't he?"

"Actually, I'm only with him. I'm not some cheap whore who flirts with every guy in the park."

"Not every guy. I would never go for you."

"Of course you wouldn't, I'm obviously too gay to be straight. Now could you piss off? Because the poor bloke behind this one doesn't seem too fond of you at the moment either." She looked over the one Louis pointed at and raised her eyebrow at the blond. Louis smiled sweetly at him, noticing the thing on his lip was actually a lip ring. He smiled back at him, then turned to the girl with a frown.

"And you are?"

"His boyfriend." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Is everyone around these parts fucking gay?" She shouted aloud. The bandana boy smiled and shrugged, slinging a muscular arm around the other's waist. She rolled her eyes again and stomped off, angrily muttering curses and swears.

"Thanks for that, mate. I don't think I could've ever said that to her face like that." The blond smiled, nuzzling his face in the other's neck.

"No worries, mate. She did the same thing with my fiancé. He's over there," Louis pointed at Harry, who was chasing the exact same duck from earlier. "The lanky one chasing a duck."

"Oh, he kinda reminds me of Ash over here." He giggled.

"He kinda reminds me of you, Lukey." And oh, his voice was pretty deep. And wait. He finally figured they weren't from here.

"I'm sorry, you don't have an accent from here. Where are you from?"

"Australia." They answered in unison. Louis smiled brightly.

"That's so cool. I thought you two were from up north like me or something." He laughed.

"Nope, the very south." Luke chimed. Before Louis could say anything, Harry stalked over with long pants coming out of his mouth.

"Hi, Louis. That stingy duck stole all the bread. We're gonna need more. So I'm run over to the bakery. You think you'll be alright on your own for a while?"

"Yeah, ok, love. Oh, lads. This is Harry, my fiancé." They sing-songed a chorus of hellos and smiled.

"I'm Ashton, and this is my boyfriend, Luke."

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for telling that skank to fuck off."

"Wait, why wouldn't you be alright on your own for a while?" Ashton queried.

"He has agoraphobia."

"Hey, so does Luke here. He's especially freaked out about the murder of Joseph Moseley."

"So is Louis, but I can't have him cooped up in our flat forever. So that's why we're here."

"Same here, mate. He'll go crazy."

"I wouldn't say I'd go crazy, just maybe a bit mad." Luke croaked. Ashton just laughed and kissed his nose. Luke was too adorable.

"He still can't be outside alone is what I'm saying." Louis and Harry smiled at the couple. Both had the same thought in their minds. /He's so gonna propose in the nearby future./

"You two are just the cutest. How long have you been together?"

"Two years and four months." They answered together.

"That's beautiful."

"Oh wait! The bread. I'll be back alright?" Harry kissed Louis' cheek and scampered off to his car.

"You can hang with is if you want." Luke suggested. And Louis nodded.

~ ~ ~

"See how much fun that was? We even made friend's and plans for a double date."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just still angry about that harlot who tried to get in both yours and Ashton's pants. I think I could teach the cute one a thing or two about sass. I WANT to see him slap a bitch."

"Mmm cute. But by the looks of things, he's a really nice guy. It may be tough to corrupt him."

"You act like I'm going to scar him. But still. He still shouldn't have to watch his boyfriend be hit on by a streetwalker. He's too pretty to experience that."

"Exactly, so why would Ashton go for her anyway. Why would I go for her anyway?" Louis laughed, blushing lightly.

"I'm just being honest, if I see her again, it'd be too soon."

"I know, baby. But I like when you get all feisty. It's so sexy."

"Yeahyeahyeah, shut up and fuck me already.

* * * * * *

"I don't get it, mate! This doesn't make any sense." Niall groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with his fists.

"You're stressing yourself over this. It's not so hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Hundreds of people have these crazy obsessions over the Zodiac Killer. I mean, they've studied him, gone to conventions, written articles and shit. Some even go as far as using his techniques and committing homocide."

"But when they use the same mechanisms, you think they'd at least use they're motive. I mean, this letter? Exact same one as one of the Zodiac's. Same font and everything."

"Maybe the murderer is trying to lead us to in the wrong direction? I mean, Zodiac was never found, maybe this guy wants to stay anonymous as well."

"Yeah but, why the exact same?"

"Maybe he worships the guy. He was a clever bastard."

"Yeah, but- what are the possible motives?" Zayn scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Lot's of things, really. But it's late, we'll sleep on it and figure it out in the morning."

"Yeah, ok. Maybe I'll come up with something."

"Don't worry, you've got me to help you out. We got this." Niall put the file in his brief case and slid it under his bed.

"21 Jump Street style."

"We're chasing a murderer, not a drug supplier." Zayn muttered before turning off the lamp and draping his arm over Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also plan on weekly updates, so every (my) Tuesday. And expect one or two prompt fills tomorrow. Ok. Thanks for reading, stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has vengeance coursing through his veins and Harry and Ashton have a small argument at Zucca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've already finished one fic, filled two prompts, and finished this chapter this week. I have another prompt to do and I also still have to do another chapter for Strong. This week has been crazy for me and my insomnia returned, so bear with me. I don't even know if I used the correct 'bear'. I'm that tired.

"Here's what I think," Louis began as he gently tapped the knife against his ski mask clad chin, faux pondering for a moment. "I think you're just looking for some tall, handsome, bloke to shag you because you have nothing else better to do." He spat.

It was the girl from the park. Louis eventually learned that her name was Brittney. He used to like that name. She currently had her hands tied behind her back and a pair of socks stuffed in her mouth. She also had a small bump on her head, from where Louis wacked her with a hairbrush.

"You think you can just flirt with my fiancé and get away with it? You think you can flirt with my friend's boyfriend and get away with it?" She looked up at him with fear. He kept a hard stare at her and continued to speak.

"Now tell me. Are you homophobic?" Brittney shook her head hastily, eyes widening in shock.

"What's wrong with there being so many gay men at the park? It's a park. A public park. Public as in children go there. It's not very polite to parade in skimpy clothing and try to attract so much attention. That scars the  poor innocent children." Louis smiled at the thought of children. He wants to have children with Harry someday.

"I'm gonna remove your gag now. However, if you scream, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understood?" Brittney nodded tentatively and allowed Louis to remove the socks. He still kept the knife to the front of her neck.

"A-are you the murderer of Joseph Moseley?" Louis' eyes widened.

"Actually, I have no idea who killed him or why he was killed. Sorry, the answer is no. Guess that means two killers are walking around the streets of London, huh." Brittney shivered. What if one of the people- besides Louis, of course- she conversed with were the other killer?

"Are you actually going to kill me?" Louis chuckled darkly.

"I'm a killer, sweetheart. S'kinda what I do." Before Brittney could respond, Louis sliced the skin at her neck diagonally and pulled away, watching her gasp and sputter for air.

"I'm so sorry it had to be like this," Louis lied. "But maybe you should've thought twice before you started hitting on my fiancé." He then stabbed another diagonal, creating an 'x'. With each cough, more blood sprung out like a geyser. Louis grinned wickedly at Brittney.

He moved the knife towards her chest, puncturing a lung as he brought it down. Her body went up as he pulled the knife out. He didn't care. As long as the bimbo was dead.

He worked his way to the stomach, piercing more holes through her, though they weren't that noticeable because she was actually wearing a full shirt.

After impaling her about twenty times, Louis decided to call it quits. As much as he wanted to go on, he had a fiancé to return to. Louis hopped up and grabbed a note from his pocket unfolding it and setting in next to her. He didn't bring his black felt marker, but he had the cross circle drawn on the note. He smiled at his 'achievement' and scurried off to the back yard, where he had hid his gym bag.

~ ~ ~

Louis woke up to the smell of waffles and a soft ding from the waffle iron. He smiled brightly, knowing Harry was behind this. He also blushed because Harry remembered that Louis favoured waffles over pancakes.

He stretched to remove the kinks in his back. He hopped out of bed and smiled at the sweet smelling lotion he used from when he showered at Brittney's. What? Do you honestly believe he would show up covered in sweat and blood?

After admiring his smell for a good minute or so, he pranced down stairs and into the kitchen. Harry had his back turned to the bacon he was cooking. Louis tiptoed over to him and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist.

"Hi, love." He whispered softly. Harry turned to look over his shoulder and he smiled down at Louis.

"Good morning."

"Smells good." Louis commented. Harry inhaled deeply and nodded.

"So do you." Louis hummed and released his waist so he could set up the table. They were kinda old-fashioned. They preferred eating at the dinner table and enjoying each other's company. They were already practically married.

"I swear Harry, we should've gotten married sooner."

"Is this about that one bird?" Louis rolled his eyes and spread preserves onto his toast.

"No, this is about the fact that we act like we're married and we always have." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but we're getting there. Only one more month and we already have everything planned."

"From the guest list to the invitations. It's all perfect."

"Is it too soon to invite Luke and Ashton?"

"Nah, I already found a place for them, actually. They'll be seated with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Next to our families' table."

"Did you ask them if it was alright?"

"Phoned them this morning. They said they'll be happy to come." Louis nodded in agreement and forked some syrup-drenched waffle into his mouth.

~ ~ ~

"Right this way." The waitress smiled and guided the party of four to their table. She then placed each menu at each chair and introduced herself, asking which drinks they would like. After jotting them down, she smiled kindly and left them alone to conversate.

"Harry, love. You know you didn't have to pick somewhere so extravagant."

"I know but this is where I took you on our first date, remember?" Louis smiled lovingly. Of course he remembered. How could he not?

"Still, it's not like we're having a double date with Prince William and Dutchess Kate."

"No, but the food here's amazing and on me."

"No, absolutely not. This place is expensive. We can't have you pay for everything." Ashton remarked.

"I insist. It's not a bother really."

"I really don't feel right with this. Are you sure you want to pay for all of that?"

"Yes. I'm treating you three this afternoon. I insist on paying for everything." They went on like this for two minutes. The waitress had already come with the drinks and judging by the small disagreances, and the bored looks on both Louis' and Luke's faces, they needed more time.

"Oh for the love of god!" Luke groaned, finally getting frustrated by the two bickering.

"Just flip a coin or something." Louis suggested, equally fed up with the nonsense. Luke then pulled out a random coin from his front pocket. A shiny new nickel.

"Alright. Heads- you both shut up and split the bill."

"Tails- you both shut up and Harry pays."

"Isn't usually-" Ashton began but was cut off by Luke.

"Someone's not shutting up," He sing-sang. Ashton's mouth immediately closed and he looked at Harry, who shrugged indifferently. Luke then flicked the nickel from his thumb, caught it, then put it on the back of his other hand. "Heads."

"Fine, but I'm paying the tip." Harry sighed. Louis and Luke both groaned and let their heads fall onto the table.

~ ~ ~

"Isn't this better? We're not spending money or nickel and diming each other." All four of them were in the den at Harry's and Louis' flat. Harry and Louis were curled up on the sofa whilst Ashton and Luke took the recliner.

"True, and I love Criminal Minds. Can't believe they're actually having a marathon." Luke chimed, running his fingers through Ashton's locks.

"And if we need to, we'll fix popcorn or something." Harry muttered. Watching Reed mutter something incredibly smart that he would never understand.

"Isn't it cool how this episode is about Zodiac Killer enthusiasts? So coincidental, yeah" Louis and Harry laughed nervously, both unaware of each other's secret obsession with the serial killer.

Luckily, Ashton nor Luke nor each other recognized their laughter. They all just quieted down and stared at the telly screen in interest, cuddling with their partners and ignoring the situation their city is going through with the real killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'll update every Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Liam, and Zayn confront the boys about the other murder. Luke grows even more paranoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm having writer's block on to very similar prompts and I'm also working on a new fic. I want to get finished with five chapters before I upload it, and they'll be weekly and involve Malum.

"Mates, the same thing happened a couple of nights ago. The killer struck again." Ashton and Luke looked up at the detectives that randomly walked into the lounge room without an invitation. Luke instantly tensed at the mention of the killer. If it wasn't for Ashton's caring words, Luke would've been freaking out entirely.

"Come in." Louis replied sarcastically. The short one, Niall, smiled to himself before going back to serious.

"Anyway, you remember the murderer of Joseph Moseley? He attacked someone else." Harry's eyes widened at that. As far as he was concerned, he was the only criminal mind here. Now that there was someone else involved, he'd be blamed for crimes he didn't commit. It was both genius, and a little threatening.

"Who was it this time?" Liam, another detective friend of there's handed them a file.

"We aren't really supposed to show you this." Harry opened the file and showed it ti Louis. His eyes widened at the realization that she was the slut from the park.

"Good god. Look lads, this is shocking." Louis had given the file to Ashton and Luke, whose faces became sickly pale.

"That's-"

"Her name was Amber Hart. She's seventeen and works at that dingy club on 43rd. Has a reputation with the police for DUIs, drug possession, theft, battery, public disturbance, disorderly conduct, indecent exposure, harassment, probation violation, and prostitution-"

"Doesn't surprise me." Luke muttered under his breath, but Zayn heard it loud and clear.

"Come again?"

"She kept trying to get my boyfriend in the sack... whilst I was right behind him."

"And she also hit on Harry. She got pretty handsy, too. Not that it matters, but, it does."

"And she yelled something about everybody in these parts being gay. I don't know if it was a homophobic slur or anything, but it still seemed offensive."

"Interesting, have you seen her throw herself at anyone else?"

"Not really. I just saw her with Ashton."

"And we've just arrived at the park."Ashton squeezed Luke in a comforting manner.

"You alright, mate?" Niall asked Luke, who was still ghostly.

"Yeah, I'm just- like I'm agoraphobic, so like I already have problems with trusting people and leaving home and I have to be with Ashton most of the time." He replied shakily. The three detectives nodded in understanding, having dealt with Louis and his agoraphobia and all.

"Alright, well, if you notice anything suspicious about your peers, let us know." All three walked out of the flat without another word.

~ ~ ~

"What if the killer's outside right now?" Luke wailed from the floor. Like Louis on most days, he had caused a scene and fell to the floor. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, his feet were under the sofa, and he had his arms wrapped prospectively around his torso.

"Baby, we have to go back home. I'll carry you if you want or something. I promise, I'll protect you, Lukey. Can you please release the sofa now?" Luke shook his head rapidly, still terrified of the outside.

"I'll handle this," Louis volunteered as he stood up from his chair and crouched down beside Luke. "You need to put your trust in Ashton. He really does care about you and he'll do anything to make sure you're comfortable. I can assure you that you'll be perfectly safe with him, alright? But he's tired right now and he wants nothing more than to get into some comfortable clothes and cuddle you in one of his sweaters. Can you do that for him?" Luke's lip quivered before he turned to Ashton's pleading face.

"Please listen to Louis." Luke nodded obediently and removed his feet from under the couch. Ashton took Luke in his arms and carried him out the opened door, courtesy of Harry.

"I do trust you, Ash."

"I know, penguin. Let's go home."

~ ~ ~

Harry couldn't put a finger on it. He knows he didn't kill Amber Hart. No. Although he threatened his and Louis relationship even in the slightest, she didn't threaten him. You see, Harry will only ever attack on people who get too close for Louis' comfort. Aside from Ashton, Luke, Niall, Liam, and Zayn, of course.

But this other murderer, he did do Louis /and/ Luke a favor. He knew if Louis was a girl, they would've had a scrap. Same concept with Luke.

He's still confused, not to mention a little nervous. He knew there was a possibility that he'd be a suspect. Same goes for Louis. Both murders linked to them, and that scared him. He knows police have a tendency to arrest the wrong people. His feminine little Louis wouldn't dare survive the slammer without the inmates harassing him, or worse, rape him.

Another problem are his friends. His three DETECTIVE friends. They were the best in the business. If they caught him, Louis would throw the custom ring at him or flush it. Either way, there would be no way he'd still marry Harry.

Harry pushed those horrible thoughts of painful rejection aside and squeezed Louis tighter in his embrace. His body shivered as he couldn't get the thought of losing Louis out of his head. What almost made him shed a tear was how attentive Louis was. Even asleep, like now, he could sense discomfort and he cuddled closer to Harry and kissed his chest. Harry was going to miss that.

 

No. He wasn't. Because Louis wasn't going to find out about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update every Tuesday. Maybe my prompts will be up by then. I don't know yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different couples; two different talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Aby, for beta-ing this chapter!

"Not a chance, boys. I think he just needs me right now."  
   
*We understand. Give him our best regards. We hope he feels more comfortable soon.*  
   
"Thanks, mate. Talk to you later," Ashton hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket.  
   
Luke was still in distress. The last attack was mere days ago, and he's still afraid to go outside, not wanting to risk pissing anybody off.  
   
"Ash- Ashy- Ashton- Irwin- Irwie- Ashtray-" Luke chided from the couch only feet away from where Ashton was standing. He turned to look sown at the frowning boy and smiled, instantaneously brightening Luke's mood.  
   
"Are you going to use every name you've ever called me, just so you can get my attention?" Ashton asked, turning his head to face Luke.  
   
Luke shook his head, quickly averting his eyes, keeping them locked on his fingers with a frown. They twisted and wiggled around each other in a way that he was now starting to find somewhat amusing. In reality, he was trying anything to keep busy, just wanting to ignore Ashton's gaze.  
   
"How come you haven't left me yet?" He questioned, his voice so small Ashton almost missed what he had said-- almost.  
   
Ashton knows that small voice; it's the tone Luke speaks with when ever he's feeling discouraged and unloved.  
   
"Lukey, when I say I'm here for you, I mean it. I'm not like everyone else you have ever went out with. I genuinely care about you, and since you are so respectful of my fear of ducks, why shouldn't I be for your fear of... what's the general definition of that again?" Luke looked up at him, his face a light shade of pink with tears at the brim of his eyes. Then he did something Ashton had been dying to see, for so long that it made him smile: Luke laughed.  
   
"We are just generally afraid of leaving home in probability that something and/or someone is not trustworthy. It's kind of similar to paranoia I guess, but we are also afraid of being in large rooms that are crowded with people."  
   
"Yeah… that's too long for me to remember," Luke playfully shoves Ashton's shoulder as he sat down next to him, before he attempts to pull him towards his chest, making Luke burst out into laughter. He pulled  at his arm for a second time once Luke had calmed down from his fit of giggles. "You know I love you, right?" He asked in a comforting manner.  
   
"Yeah. I mean, on most occasions, you could be at the pub getting wasted. Instead, you choose to stay with me," he says, moving closer to Ashton.  
   
"Luke, you know I do stupid things whilst I'm drunk. I only ever drink when you're around, and I only ever get drunk when it's just us two in our flat," Ashton replies, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist.  
   
"Yeah, but still. Aren't I depriving you of your freedom?" Luke asks Ashton, slightly fearful of what Ashton will say.  
   
"If it means I get to spend time with you, then so be it," he says, turning Luke's head to face him, placing a feathery light kiss on his lips.  
   
~ ~ ~  
   
"Harry, do you think the person doing this somehow knows he is killing people we have encountered?" Louis dipped a teabag in his hot water and pulled out the cream and sugar.  
   
"London's a big city, with a lot of people. Odds are, those people pissed him off too," Harry stated mindlessly as he reads through the paper.  
   
"But isn't it funny, how both murders where someone linked to us?" Louis asks as he finishes making his tea.  
   
"Louis, murders are linked to murderers. We were only linked to the victims. As well as a lot of other people," Harry states, looking at Louis over the top of the paper.  
   
"Harry, I'm just saying, maybe this guy knows the struggle so he helps us out. I'm just spit-balling here, but I think this guy is like a deadly cupid or something," Louis threw away the soggy teabag and poured a tablespoon of creamer into his mug.  
   
"Louis how is that- for God's sake, Lou. Don't use all the sugar!"  
   
"I'm not! Quit over exaggerating, Harry. Can we get back on topic?"  
   
Harry stared at Louis with a blank expression until he finally remembered what he was going to say prior to the sugar dispute. "Anyway, I'm still going with my theory that it was a coincidence."  
   
"Alright, pretty boy," Louis began with a slight pout of his lips. "I guarantee the killer is going to strike again. I don't know when, but I've got this feeling that he is. On his next kill, he or she may be someone we've encountered: someone we've personally wanted to smack. When that person happens to be in one of those scenarios, I dare you to tell me it was a coincidence. Same goes for Luke and Ashton."  
   
"Alright, baby. But mark my words, he'll be killing someone we don't know next. We don't even know half the people in this town. For now, they will remain coincidences until we have a reason to call them otherwise."  
   
"Don't get too comfy now, Styles. I still think there's some blessing in disguise out there," Louis sat on Harry's lap and kissed his cheek. They may be disagreeing with something, but that doesn't mean they can't still love each other.  
   
"So you like the killer?" Harry says, raising his eyebrow in question.  
   
"I appreciate what he's done," Louis replied nonchalantly whilst sipping his tea.  
   
"Then why don't you marry him?" Harry remarks, a hint of jealousy in his tone.  
   
"Ok, two reasons. One, I have no idea what he looks like or how old he is or if he is even a he. Two, I'm marrying you," Louis states, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.  
   
"And two very valid reasons," Harry praised him lightly with a peck on the cheek and a pat on the head.  
   
"I know," Louis chuckled and stood up from where he was sitting to retrieve his phone in the lounge room as if nothing ever happened.  
   
"Hey, Lou?" Something finally crossed Harry's mind, something that wasn't quite comprehensible.  
   
"Yes, love?" Louis answers from the other room.  
   
"How can you not know when, but still know?" Silence filled the house until there was a light clink from the teacup.  
   
"Are you seriously going to ask me that right now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry realize Luke has a cute obsession with penguins and shit goes down at the cinema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is almost done. I'm thinking I have about two more chapters. I also have teo fics in the works and one will be posted hopefully next week. As for the prompt I'm way overdue on, I'm hoping it can be done by Friday. And I may be going to my father's house, but I don't know for sure. Shit went down for him, too. But if I do go, I have a lot of free time to work on fics.

"So this is your place?" Louis asked, looking around the somewhat foreign household. He's only heard about their flat, never actually been in it.

Both boys noticed there were quite a few penguins, including that one from those Pier 1 Imports commercials. You know, the one that's foot was 'smooshed' in a cupcake. There were also a lot of older pictures. Some of Luke when he was younger and had fringe, some of Ashton when he was younger and still kind of looked the same, and then one where they were together. That one in particular caught their eye.

Both were shirtless, in swimming trunks and holding surfboards. It was around dusk when the photo was taken. The sunset in the horizon kind of gave that away. They could make out waves in the background. Of course, they were more focused on the giggly kiss the two were exchanging. It was probably the cutest thing they've ever seen.

"Yeah, that's mine and Lukey's favorite. Our first date, actually."

"We were at the beach in Sydney. Our mates took that for us."

"You two look so happy."

"When was that?"

"About two years ago. When I was eighteen and Luke was fifteen."

"Yeah, that explains why Luke's shorter here," Louis looked at the picture, then back at cuddly Lashton. Aside from the few physical differences they have now, they still look the same; still happy and loving.

/It's only a matter of time 'til one of them grows insanely jealous. Unless, one of them already has. Could I be dealing with the other killer?/ Only thing was, Harry has been dealing with the other mastermind this entire time.

~ ~ ~

"Why penguins?" Louis had inquired whilst holding the cupcake penguin in his lap. It was a cute Christmas decoration, but it's out in the fall. /Possibly even year round./

"They're cute, they don't fly, they swim-"

"They're fluffy," Ashton finished. Luke gave him this look that said 'You know me so well.'

/Oh, how Louis and I sometimes do that./

"Do you ever think about getting married?" Harry decided it was best to join the conversation rather than thinking.

"Well, we've talked about it. We still talk about it. We think it'll be nice to spend the rest of our lives together and have kids of our own."

"We've been dating for a good while now. I say it's appropriate to start picking out rings and good orphanages." Luke giggled at Ashton's words, blushing cutely under his fists.

"I feel like you two are married already," Louis commented.

"Said the one with the ring," Luke smirked. All Louis could do was shrug his shoulders and laugh. Harry, on the other hand, was too deep in thought to join.

~ ~ ~

Louis pulled Harry away from the brawny man sneering at him. They were about the same height, but with Harry's jacket covering his muscles, the latter looked visibly tougher.

"Let the twink go home with a real man."

"That 'twink' is my fiancé, and I do not appreciate you treating him like an object," Harry spat. His gaze burned holes into the beefier male's. /He could take him. Harry could take anyone if he's really angry./ And by the looks of it, he's beyond pissed.

"Who would you rather want to go home with tonight, sweetheart?" And oh, this guy wasn't listening to Harry's words. Louis didn't hesitate to squeeze into Harry's side. A look of triumph flashed onto Harry's features in an instant. Of course, this was not in the favor of the Neanderthal.

"Whatever mate, that one over there looks nice and tight," He snarled, pointing at Luke. Ashton shot up from his chair and pushed Luke behind him.

"Stay away from him, mate. That won't be necessary." The man looked taken back before a wicked grin spread across his cheeks.

"Aussie. That's a first," Ashton's glare didn't faulter one bit as the brute took a few steps closer. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, not really," Harry answered for Ashton, pulling the large male away from their aisle. "May we enjoy the film now?" As soon as Harry passed Louis' seat, the man dove for him and gripped his arm.

"Come on, princess. Have a date with a real man." Louis winced at the hoarse voice directed towards him. That noise set off the expanding bomb of anger Harry possessed in his mind.

"Don't call my fiancé princess. Don't call him anything," Harry spat in an almost foreign tone. The eyes of Louis, Luke, and Ashton widened as the shrunk in their seats. Of course, Louis has seen this Harry before: only one other time. That was the scariest night Louis' ever experienced, but that was also the night he fell in love with Harry.

"Ooh, someone's getting a little bit fiery. Does your daddy not like it when I call you princess, sweetheart?" Harry swung his fist into the other man's eye. He grunted in pain and looked at Harry with a creepy smile.

"Don't speak to him like that."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" He mimicked the man from before.

"Keep some boundaries, kid. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He purposely bumped Harry's shoulder as he stomped passed him and through the exit.

/As do you, my friend. As do you./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates every Tuesday, and I may just post one of the new fics by then, too. I'm really hoping it becomes popular. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in a victim's house and Ashton knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, 15 minutes late. I'm so sorry.

Harry woke up in the very early morning: three am to be exact. Very few people were awake. Cars were almost nonexistent. His anger, however boiled in his blood. He was ready to take it out on someone.

Remember earlier that night? When Harry pulled the burly man away from Louis? His Louis? Yes, well, he happened to have a chip handy. What are the odds?

Anyway, he managed to put it in the man's coat pocket when no one was looking, and now he knows where to go.

He's dressed in his garb- with the exeption of his mask- and his knife his safely covered in his pocket. Just as he grabs his keys, he checks to make sure his personal mobile is on the end table.

It's so funny how he leaves the house without realizing his fiancé was absent as well.

~ ~ ~

"Shit, why did this guy have to live in the third story?" Louis hissed as he screwed open the vent that lead to the kitchen. He shimmied out of it and quietly went down with finesse, obviously had done this before.

Louis looked around the flat skeptically, making sure no pets were around. The coast was clear and he tiptoed into the living area.

He had not noticed the window opening as he did so.

~ ~ ~

He had searched what felt like every room in the house. /Was this man really this rich to have a billion rooms?/ Louis thought bitterly. He almost thought the man was a great hider.

Harry, as well, was looking for the man. /His coat is here. Should I have put it in his pants?/ Harry had thought to himself. He quite envied the this man's life style. Except for the fact that he didn't live in the greatest neighborhood, of course.

The funny thing was, neither killers noticed the other hallway by the kitchen.

"Are you two here to save me from the monster in my bed?" A small voice spoke, startling Louis and Harry. They turned to the voice of a little boy in striped pajamas holding a glass of milk.

"You two?" They repeated in unison and looked around before gasping in shock.

"So, you're the other Zodiac," Harry spoke first in a deeper voice than usual. It was phrased more as a statement rather than a question.

"What's it to you?" Louis spat in a lower octave as well. Harry looked taken back.

"That sass. It almost reminds me of someone I know and love." Louis' eyes widened at the tone of the other, dropping his weapon on the floor.

"Y-you? Oh my God. Harry?!?!" Louis whisper-screamed. It finally dawned to Harry that he was in the presence of the boy in the striped pajamas, and Louis.

"Shit. I did not see this coming." Louis giggled at the statement, picking up his gun in the process.

"Twisted turn of events, is it not?"

"Um... so are you both here to save me from the monster in my bed?" Louis and Harry turned to the boy in the striped pajamas, eyebrows quirked up even though no one could see them with the masks over their faces and the darkness of the flat.

"You mean the monster under your bed?" Harry asked with a snort. The little boy had not found it funny, instead pointing to the small hallway that lead to his room.

"The monster is in my bed right now. Could you save me from him?"

"What does this monster look like?" Louis asked with a smirk. "Lead me to him."

"I can't really walk. The monster put something in my bum and now it hurts really bad." Harry frowned and interjected before Louis could retort.

"Do you know what the monster put in your bum?" The boy looked down at his feet and nodded.

"H-he put his willy in me." He whimpered. Louis and Harry gasped in realization: this kid was serious.

"Where is the monster again?"

"That room over there, the one in the corner."

Harry made a run for the room, opening the door to beer bottles, and definite signs of past hangovers. He turned to the large figure in the small twin-sized bed. It was him.

"I'll handle this go to your car with the boy, I'll bring his stuff down when he's taken care of." Louis followed his fiancé's orders and hoisted the boy up.

"You're alright now, champ. You'll be staying with us for a while. That monster's not gonna hurt you anymore." Louis whispered to mask the screams coming out of the boy's room.

~ ~ ~

"I got it all, you think he'll sell us out?"

"No. He pinky promised me he wouldn't tell a soul if I promised him no one else would hurt him the way the monster did. He calls his own father 'the monster'. Can you believe that?"

"It's quite sad. Really. No boy his age should have to experience rape. No kid his age- scratch that- no one should."

"It's all over now, and.I don't think I have to worry about sneaking around now that you know."

"Right back at 'cha, darling."

"Let's put him in the guest room. He can pack when he's mobile." Louis whispered in attempt to keep the sleeping boy in his slumber.

"We should probably phone the lads in the morning, make up a story about how he got here. Did you get his name?"

"Preston. Pretty nice name, in my opinion."

"He's got a shit past," Harry opened the door for Louis and set Preston's suitcase by the telly. "But he'll have better future.

"I've never felt so good about committing a crime before."

"And what other crime have you committed?" Harry asks with a smirk and cross of his arms around his chest.

"The murder of Amber Hart. Don't you read the news, love? Oh wait, of course you do. Which reminds me, we were so affiliated with that guy. I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, we saved a life, let's not argue right now at half four am in the morning." Louis giggled as he set the boy down on the mattress.

"Alright, Styles. And just so you know, we'll have to explain this when Luke and Ashton come over tomorrow."

"Yeah, that won't be too hard to conjure up. Let's sleep on it whilst we can."

~ ~ ~

"So, you found him limping in an alley? That's horrible. Did he tell you anything else."

"His name is Preston and he ran away from his father. He kept calling him 'the monster in his bed'. We're pretty sure he was raped. Isn't that sad?" Louis and Harry knew damn well the kid was raped, but they weren't gonna point that out.

"What's sad is Luke's giving him more attention than he is to me." Ashton muttered. He looked at the two, laughing and giggling at each other in such an adorable way.

"They're really cute. Luke must love kids."

"Yeah. Yeah he does. We plan on having a few someday."

"Oh, how lovely. I could see that." Louis smiled, sipping his cuppa.

"Thank you. So, he's staying with you guys?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know... he looks really happy with Lucas over there. And he kind of looks like us if you think about it-"

"I knew it! I told you, Harry that he looked like a mix between them! Did I not?!" Harry nodded, picking up the now broken teacup.

"You three could actually be related," Harry remarked. Ashton looked at Luke, then at Preston.

"We can, can't we. I like him, and he makes Lukey happy." Just before Louis and Harry could retaliate, Preston limped over to them.

"Mr. Luke said he wanted to take me out for frozen yogurt. May I go?" He looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Sure, bud. Behave for Mr. Luke, yeah?" Preston nodded at Louis and scampered back to Luke, jumping into his arms.

"We'll be back," Luke called as he picked up his phone, wallet, and Ashton's keys.

"You two are some pretty slick bastards." Ashton grinned wickedly as soon as the two left. They raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh come on, I saw you climbing through the air vents," he laughed, pointing at Louis. "And you through the window." He smirked as he pointed at Harry.

"You're probably mistaken-"

"No, because you took off the mask as soon as you got into your car with the kid in the backseat. Then he took his off as soon as he got into his with a duffel bag. I also recall him wiping something. It could've been a knife."

"Or, you're delusional." Harry said boredly.

"No. I don't think so... but I'll tell you this. You were the last people I would've expected to do something like that."

"Yeah, well." Louis through his arms up for a moment before dropping them by his sides and slumped into the sofa.

"So... what now?" Harry asked. Ashton shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm also curious. Was it you two the whole time?"

"Kind of. We actually just found out about each other last night."

"And so, the guy you killed last night. Who was it? I know he had something to do with something you know about."

"It was," Louis looked at Harry expectantly. He caught on in mere seconds.

"The monster in his bed." He finished. Ashton's eye's widened.

"You killed his father?"

"He killed his innocence. And you wanna know what's so wild?" Ashton raised a brow.

"He was that bloke from the cinema."

"Oh, the tosser who tried to steal my boyfriend?" He asked hysterically. The boys nodded.

"Yeah. And we had no idea he had a kid. That part was all improvised."

"You kidnapped him?"

"I'd like to think we saved him," Harry corrected. "That man did horrible things to that poor child. We had to rescue him."

"What happened to his mum?"

"The monster in his bed stabbed her." Louis answered with a straight face. Ashton grunted in disapproval.

"Well, at least he's taken care of. Although I must say, this is pretty exciting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm friends with serial killers. Ones obsessed with the Zodiac."

"Yeah, well, we're just jealous lovers."

"Is that gonna happen to me and Luke?"

"Well, Ashton. That all depends on the person. It may happen. It may not. Let the future decide that." Ashton nodded his head.

"Well, I can tell you that your secret is safe with me, and as far as Lukey's concerned, that boy came from an alley."

"Thank you. Glad we can finally talk about this a bit."

"Yeah. Oh, and impressive work. You even had me fooled for a while. And I knew!"

"Thank you, I took acting classes," Louis chuckled.

"So are we good here? Harry asked, looking between the two.

"We're good." They muttered. And they left it at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton are probably the worst people Liam has ever interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and it probably sucks. Sorry.

"Mr. Irwin, you do understand you are under oath, correct?"

"All I'm saying, detective, is Lukey and I took the kid in because Harry and Louis can't enjoy their honeymoon with a nine year old running around. Besides, we like his company. Is that really a crime?"

"That's not what I asked you," Liam sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Where did you find him? Where did they find him?"

"I don't know. They told me they found him in an alley or something. Why does it matter anyway?"

"Preston Breen is the child of the last victim the Zodiac enthusiast attacked. That's why it matters."

"Look, mate, I don't really know what to say other than the fact that Preston is staying with me and Luke for the time span of Louis and Harry's honeymoon. They found him in the alley. Go ask them."

"You seem aggravated. Is it because it's hot in here? I told you it was hot in here, Zayn."

"Calm down, Niall. It's not even that hot. And it's his colleague's turn now.

"Um, that colleague is my boyfriend, thank you."

"Just get out of here." Zayn groaned before Niall could complain about the temperature. Ashton abruptly stood up from the chair and was escorted out the room and into the hallway.

"Where's the boy?" He asked Luke, who was sitting on a bench, cradling his new stuffed penguin, Pengey.

"He's in the facilities. Right now."

"Alright, then I'll wait for him," Luke nodded obediently and stood up before a large hand stopped him.

"Remember to drink the water they give you." Luke nodded again before going into the room.

"Mr. Hemmings, you do understand you are here under oath, correct?" Niall asked once Luke entered.

"Y-yes sir."

"Understood. Please sit." Luke obeyed Liam's order and sat down in the cold metal chair, then sat Pengey down on the cold metal table.

"Is there a reason this stuffed animal is here?"

"Ashton won him for me at the arcade. You know, the place we were at before you ever so rudely escorted us out?" Zayn snorted.

"You have Louis' sass." He commented.

"I-I don't usually have outbursts like that."

"I've noticed." Niall muttered.

"So," Liam licked his pen tip and brought it to his note pad. "Where were you the night of the murder?"

"Home."

"What where you doing?"

"... Erm, I'd rather not say..."

"You know you have to." Niall said knowingly. A light blush grazed across Luke's cheeks.

"We - Ash and I- were in bed together." Niall and Zayn smirked behind their notepads as Luke's blush darkened. Liam rolled his eyes at their childish behavior.

"Forgive them. They're unprofessional. Now, how could you remember that?"

"We fuck every night. It's not like I must take ten years to figure out what I did that night." Luke deadpanned.

The three detectives looked slightly taken back.

"Excuse me?" Liam scoffed.

"We're a young couple. You- you two- are a young couple. You feel me?"

"Yeah, Liam, that was just a rhetorical question."

"Kid's gotta point." Liam rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"I can't believe my own partners /and/ friends are taking the suspect's side."

"Liam, you're making this more awkward than it needs to be."

"That adults are talking." Liam gaped at Zayn.

"Ok, Mr. Adult, you interrogate the suspect then."

"Ok, I will," Zayn huffed then turned to Luke. "Alright, Hemmings. What did you name the penguin-"

"Oh my god. Where's the kid that wouldn't shut up about the cat?" Liam groaned lethargically.

"Oh, the one who save the big ass cat from the alley?" Luke smiled at the recognition for Ashton's act of heroic bravery.

"It lived." He giggled.

"Take him out of there. We're done here. These people are to easy. I'm gonna audition for Criminal Minds." Liam threw his pen in the opposite direction.

"Let's go, blondie. You're free to go." Luke stood up and skipped out of the room with Pengey in his arms.

"How'd it go?" Ashton and Preston asked in unison.

"I think they hate me. Or each other. I don't know. Let's just go home." Ashton lifted the boy onto his back and carried him out of the bureau with Luke by his side.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lukey, we still love you.

"Thanks, babe. I know." Ashton stopped in his tracks and glared at Luke.

"Fine," he huffed and rolled his eyes. "I love you, too." Ashton smiled at him then went back to walking.

"Good. Now," they exited the bureau and made their way to the car that was to take them home. "You told them exactly what I told you?"

"And more. They brought up the cat story. The one you brought up." Ashton smirked.

"It lived."

"And that's exactly what I told them." Luke smiled lightly and rest his head on the window once they got inside.

"Oh, Lucas. They won't suspect a thing." He whispered in his ear as they drove off. Luke smirked to himself and nodded. /Those boys are too brilliant./

 

 

 

 

 

Louis and Harry were never caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it was more Lashton than anything and Larry is only mentioned a few times, but yeah. I'm tired and it's... not winter so there goes that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue. The next chapter is way longer, I swear! Oh! And guys, one of my fics made a fic rec!!! I saw it on Tumblr and I'm just so happy about it!!!


End file.
